


More Than A Butterfly

by InquisitorBull



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitorBull/pseuds/InquisitorBull
Summary: Maybe everything in Star's past has been a lie, but Tom is always here to ground her, to help clear her mind and keep her warm.





	More Than A Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> They might be kind of OC, I don't know, but I was genuinely writing from the heart of what I thought they'd both say in this situation. I haven't seen anything except the recent episodes from the 10th of March so there won't be any spoilers, unless I can see the future suddenly.

She didn't know how she ended up at Tom's door, tears running down her face. There was no prior warning, she wasn't even sure if he was home or if she was ready for someone to see her this broken. In the end, however, she had nothing to worry about as the door opened and mere seconds passed before he gathered her in his arms. It felt like all the cold she'd felt was chased away as his body raised to just the perfect temperature to keep her comfortable, and she vaguely admired his ability to change his body temperature, especially during chilly nights. Suddenly, her legs swept out from under her and Tom kicked the door closed, carrying her inside to sink into a bean bag chair, keeping her in his lap with his arms perfectly wound around her. After a while of this, her breath finally calmed down and the tears stopped flowing, and along with that came the realization she'd been soaking Tom's shoulder in tears. Before she could start babbling and moving her hand to his shoulder to do _anything_ , she hadn't thought that far yet, he gripped it and pulled it down to rest on his chest, over his heart. It was like he could hear the protest she was about to make when he leaned in and rested his forehead on hers, smiling softly at her and shushing her. "It's alright Star, I don't care, it doesn't matter nearly as much as you do."

It was that statement that had her pushing herself up to where she was standing, Tom following after her with a grunt of protest. As she paced, she wound her hands in her hair and shook it up, before her hands fell to her side and she looked over at Tom, a look of defeat washing over her. "I... I don't matter, Tom. I'm a nobody." Star didn't pause to watch his expression, she only felt his warm hands coming around her shoulders as he tried to get her to make eye contact with him. "Why... why would you say that Star? Of course you matter, you matter so much. To me, to your parents, to the people of Mewni, to... to Marco, and all of your friends." She shook her head as another bout of tears began falling down her cheeks, her hands coming to rest over her face. "Tom you don't understand! I'm not a Princess, I'm not a Butterfly. Festivia she... she was switched out and Eclipsa's daughter, the real heir, was given to a peasant family. Festivia never should've been the Queen, I... I shouldn't become Queen of Mewni."

Tom's grip on her shoulders softened as his fingers drifted up her arms to pull her hands away from her face, bringing them down and clutching them in his. "You're Star, even if you don't have the Butterfly name by blood, that doesn't matter. The people love you, you've done more to bring peace for Monsters and Mewmans than any other ruler. You're so smart, compassionate, and funny, everything anyone could want in a Princess-" he was interrupted as she shook her head again and spoke up. "I'm not a Princess, I'm not going to be Queen, the people don't deserve me, they deserve a Butterfly!" There was silence for a few seconds as he wiped the tears from her face and then held her hands again. "You're wrong Star, you're going to be the Queen of Mewni because the people want you, not because you're part of some bloodline." He paused as he lowered himself to one knee, taking one of her hands and kissing her palm before repeating the process with the other one. "Princess Star, I am Tom Lucitor of the Underworld, ally to Mewni and loyal only to you. There is no one else the Underworld will recognize as the future Queen than you, no one else I will recognize. If you'll have me, I will follow you to the end of every known realm and back, as your ally, as your lover, as your friend."

Star broke down, her legs giving out from under her as she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and started crying into his neck again, babbling incoherently into his neck as he smiled and held her close, supporting her weight in his arms. Pulling her head back, she looked up at him and nodded, "I wouldn't want another King of the Underworld beside me, Tom." They both burst out laughing and went to cuddle again on the bean bag. "I never liked your last name anyways, I always thought Lucitor would look better on you." His cheekiness was met with a smack on his arm as more laughing rang out in the air.

Star finally felt like maybe she knew who she was.

Maybe she was Star, friend, girlfriend, daughter, activist. Not being a true Butterfly didn't erase being Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo
> 
> In case anyone is wondering, it did sound like a proposal but it wasn't because obviously they're too young right now. It was more of a pledge of allegiance to her as a ruler and as someone he loves.


End file.
